A New Page in his book
by Infektion
Summary: Mike leaves Miami to race in Los Angeles with his cousin, Brain O'Conner. Lots of things happen while he is there. Rated T unless Stated before the chapter. Chapter 6 is up
1. Chapter 1

All the names characters that are told are from The Fast and The Furious,Except for a few that are not.

**Chapter 1**

The Beginning

It all came back to me,like bullet piercing my every thought. My Lost to Ralphie. I had my Lancer Evo. speeding through the empty streets. The upcoming obstacle that left racers shaking,as if they had the chills. The "Jump" as every one liked to call it. A gap of a 15 feet clearance. Beneath it,water. Lots of water. I saw the Jetta behind me,before the jump. I didn't see him after the jump,however,I didn't stop as Ralphie was full of tricks up his sleeve. We had been friends for along time,until an argument with a closer friend led into our hatred. I saw the finish line a couple of feet ahead.,a good 30 feet ahead. All of the sudden,Ralphie came from a corner,speeding of ahead,using Nos of course. I pressed the button sending a spray of nitrous,sending me speeding ahead. The intensity was harsh,as Ralphie crossed the line.

I woke up in my seat,in the Airplane heading to Los Angeles from Miami. It had made Various Stops so I decided to go to sleep,but woke up as I had the "bad" dream. At the same time I woke up,I heard the pilot saying "This is your pilot speaking. We have arrived in Los Angeles International Airport,LAX, "Please fasten your seat belts as we prepare to land."

I fasten my seatbelt as we land. I got off the airplane and entered the airport. I waited for my luggage,which took 10 minutes. I went directly to ask for my car,which came as cargo. They called in so it can be driven to the front to pick it up as I exited. I waited 5 minutes and I saw my car up ahead. I walked up to and got in. I checked opened the Glove Compartment,got out my radio and put it in. I got out my Absolute Power cd by Tech N9ne. I put it to number 5 "Slacker." The bass bumps the song as I get on the highway.

I pull up to drive way of the house. I get off and knock on the door. As I waited I observed the cars. A 1970 Dodge Charger,some one has a good taste in American Muscle Cars. There was also a Lincoln Towncar, dropped with nice rims. A Toyota Supra,I knew who's car that was... The door opens and its Brian O'Connor,my cousin. "Little Cousin,Whats Up Man?" I gave him a hug and we walked into his house. "I'm doing good. I came over here to race a lil bit,ya know what I'm sayin?"

Thats when I laid eyes on her for the 1st time. She had long blonde hair with black highlights,a light caramel complexion,hazel eyes,a small white tee,short jean shorts,exposing her long legs with a tattoo of a rose,she was wearing open-toed shoes. Brian snapped me out of it by saying "She aint single buddy,so close your jaw." "Aint no one breaking neck." I replied. She looked over as I replied to Brian,I blushed and she smiled. There was also a man and another girl next to him. "Dom,Letty this is Mike. My Cousin from Miami." Brian told them. I shook Dom and Letty's Hand. "Jade,this is Mike." I went to shake her hand but she went to give a me a kiss on the cheek. I gave her a kiss and I whispered. "Listen,your fine, but I aint gonna sweat ya." She giggles and smiles at me and sits down. Brian takes me to my room. "Just hang your clothes up and use the drawers,too. Thats the Bathroom right there." Brian said. I nodded. I undid the bed and closed the door,took off my Chuck Taylors and put them in the closet. Took off my Dickies and hung them up. I got into bed and woke up an hour later to someone shaking me.

Thanks for reading the chapter. Please Review. Yes,There are some details. but it get lesser ahead in the story.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Living in the fast lane

I woke up to the shaking of Brian.

"Get up,man. The Races are tonight,this is your chance to impress Jade." Brian said,laughing after the comment.

"Doggie,why you sweating me?" I lashed out at him.

"'Cuz she told me what you told her." Brian said laughing,once more.

"I told her I wasn't going to sweat her. So what?"

"Well,whatever,man. She has a boyfriend though. His name is Hector. He is gonna be at The Races tonight." Brian Said,give much expression to his being at The Races.

"Doggie, Don't Matta. Its not like ima be sweating her anyways. I told her what I needed to tell her."

"Well,you need to race tonight. Don put you in the line up,you got cash? If not,I'll give you some." Brian told me.

I acknowledged the fact that I'm going to race,for the fact that I do want to impress Jade. "Yea,I got some papers saved up. like 3 G's." I told him.

"Yea,Take that. Your gonna need it." Brian told me as he turned around into the kitchen.

I headed to my room. I took out my Black 305 Cap,I knew I'm going to get a bad rep. for wearing a 305 cap in Los Angeles,but I didn't care. I took out my white tee and my jean shorts. I got my towel and head to the bathroom.

I looked at my watch. 7:18. I was dressed already. My shorts saggin,my white tee making me look clean. I put on my chain and my cap. Brian was already ready. I just got my CD Book and put on some Obsession for men. I headed out the door,following Brian. He headed for his Supra and I went for my Lancer Evo. I followed him to an open field. Most of the grass is gone from all the cars. I saw all types of cars. Civics,SE-Rs,Rx-7s and much more. I saw Jade and I winked at her and she giggled and a tan,bald-headed Mexican looking man came and gave her a kiss. I continued forward and parked next to Brian. I put the Cd Player bumping the 'United States Of Atlanta' album by the Ying Yang Twins. Wait(The Whisper Song) is playing. The Bass is bumping. Everyone gathers to hear it. Don finally arrives,with The Team behind me. I just smiled. I get out as everyone gathers around him.

"Alright,I'm gonna race James,Mike and Luke. Mike,the newest racer is gonna set the wager." He pointed at me.

"I got 3 G's" I gave it to him rolled up.

"Alright,3 G's is the lowest wager." He said at he put in 5 G's. James put in the Pink Slip to his Civic and like put in 4 G's. Don gave the money to Brain to hold. We all got into our cars and we went to the stretch of road. The roads into the street were blocked. We got onto the line to begin the race.

Thanks to Animus Patronus for helping me on improving my story. Also thanks to OTHlover04 for reviewing.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

An Adrenaline Rush or A Nitrous Shot?

The girl comes out in between James and Luke's Cars about a good 8 feet away.

"On 3,I will bring my hands down and you all go." She yelled over the roaring engines. We all nodded. The 1st finger on each hand rose. The 2nd roses,rather slowly as to tease us. The 3rd went up and her hands fell hard. I pushed my petal all the way down. Limp Bizkit - Break Stuff blasts on my bass. _"Its Just one of those days when you don't wanna wake up..." _I passed Luke and cut him off. He nearly hit the crowd as such speed. He was still going. I passed James' Rice Rocket. I didn't want to live with me cutting off a rice rocket on my conscience. I sped off,catching up to Don. We were going at the same speed. I would go in front of him a little bit and he would then go a little more a head of me. I got impatient and pressed the button to shoot a shot of Nitrous. It felt like I had Nitrous flowing through my veins instead of blood. I passed Don and the finish line. I got out of the car and everyone surrounded me. Brain came over and shook my hand. Don came and shorty after James and Luke. Luke got out of his car furiously.

"You cut me off you son-of-a-bitch." and Struck me from behind. I hit him in the face and took the taste out of his mouth.

"Aye,Doggie. I don't know who you are and I don't give a fuck,but don't you ever touch me again. Your so lucky I wasn't strapped." I told him furiously.

"Yea,Luke. Don't me such a bitch about it. Your lucky you kept the car,unlike James." Don said,adding humor into it.

"Nah,Don't Worry about it James. You can keep your car. I just want my 12 G's." I said. Giving Brian 2 G's. and Don 2 more.

"What's this for?" Don asked me.

"I want you to have that. I heard what happened when Brian first raced." I said as Don started laughing.

"Well,The Races are over party..." Brian was cut off as we all heard _"5-0!"_I got in my car,speeding off. I saw Jade,with tears in her face as she looked at a Honda Accord speeding off. I turned around and sped next to her.

"Get in." I told her as I saw a cop coming straight for me. She got in and closed the door.

I sped off going straight for the cop. It was like a game of Chicken. The cop swerved to the side and I kept going. I turned the corner and continued to speed. When I finally realized that I lost the cops I slowed down and began to talk to Jade.

"Its OK. Everything is alright. Why were you staring at that Accord?" I asked.

"That was my boyfriend. Ex,I guess. He fucked me over,leaving me like that." She said. As I was beginning to speak,her cell phone rang.

"Its Hector. I'm going to put it on speaker so you can hear." She answered on speaker.

"Hello?" "Jade. Are you alright? I'm sorry for leaving you be..." "No,fuck you,Hector. If you was as caring as you always told me,you would of taken me with you. Its over." With that She hung up on him. We headed to Brian's house.

We got there and there was many cars parked there already. I managed to park in the garage some how. We got off and we came around and she grabbed my hand. I didn't resist. I held her hand. As I was about to open the door and gave me a kissed my lips. We walked into the party.

Thanks to Obulet-dragon-Fury for the thoughtful review. Thanks even more to AmiusPatronus.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Mayhem at the party.

* * *

_This chapter is rated M for language. Read at your own risk._

As we got into the party,it was already wild. The speakers where bumping Lil Scrappy's No Problems. Getting the party crunk. Suddenly a man got on the mic.

"Yo,Whats good? Anyone wanna freestyle battle? Come on..." He Said,actually anticipating someone to come up. As everyone was booing I stepped up.

"Brian's Cousin? Ha. Lets do this." Brian came up and flipped a coin and covering it with his hand.

"Heads" "Tails"

"Tails it is. Mike,who goes 1st?" Brain Asked me

"Ladies 1st." I said as everyone started laughing. He grabbed the mic an began rapping.

"Ayo,listen. You facing a deadly force. Deadlier than the devil on God's white horse. Why you in L.A.? Aint you from like M.I.A? I see it on ya cap. 305. You gone get capped. This all about Blood and Crip and you aint neither you aint shit. Go back to where you come from befo' you get beat wit mah gun." He Rapped.

"Aight,Aight. Mike,destroy this bitch." Brian said.

"Listen Pussy Boy,you dont know who you fuckin wit. You fuckin Git. How old are you like 16? better get home before you mama has a fit! Dame right im from the 305. Diss it and your playing wit ya life. Blood and Crip? I represent Trail Ruuuun. Just shut up you aint gripping no guuuuun. From the dirty south to the west siiide. just shut ya mouth wasting these poor folks time you outta your mind!" I rapped and handed him the mic.

"Got anything else to say? If not,get the fuck outta here,its passed your bed time!" He headed for the door looking down. I went back to the side of Jade.

"I liked your performance." She smiled and gave me a kiss. "Lets go get me something to drink." We headed to the kitchen and got a Henniken for me but she put it down and grabbed the bottle of _Patron _tequila and some shot glasses to do some body shots. I grabbed the salt and the lime wedge and headed to my room. I turned on the radio and played Blackstreet - Don't Leave me girl _"If you take your love away from me,I'll go crazy. I'll Insane." _We took 2 shots and we started kissing. _"...But if you walk away you'll make this grown man cry." _We started getting intimate.

The next morning at about 6:30,I heard a loud knock on the front door. Brian answered it. It was Hector from what sounded like his voice.

* * *

AnimusPatronus,You Rock! and Also Thanks to Obulet-Dragon-Fury 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
Its On

* * *

I got up as Hector screamed at Brian. I made my way to the front door.

"Whats the problem,papa?" I said making him look over.

"Aye,Git This don't concern you." He looked at me,rather angry.

"You lookin' for ya ex. lady,homie?" I said smirking.

"Where she at?" He said yelling. With that Jade came out and wrapped her arms around me.

"Oh,Partna. You just fucked up." Hector walks over to punch me,but I duck and punch him in the back of the head. He falls to the floor and I begin to kick him. Brian takes me off of him and Brian escorts him to the front door.

"Damn,Mike. Why you bringin' drama to my house? only 2 days here and your starting shit with people." Brian told me in an angry tone.

"You need to chill out. I apologize,but I wasn't going to let him rush me like that." I told him in a laid back voice.

"Its ok,I'm just not used to drama." Brian said in a more laid back voice. Brian went back to his room. I went back to my room where Jade was waiting for me.

"Damn,that was...wow." Jade said speechless.

"Don't even sweat it." I said as I got back into bed with her. With that her cellphone rang. It was Hector,she put him on speaker.

"Hello?"

"Aye,Jade. What the fuck?"

"Hector,you and me are over,stop looking for me!"

"Nah,Fuck that,me and you are not over."

"Yes,we a..." I inturrupted her.

"Aye,Doggie,Leaver her alone. She don't want nothing wit a mark as bitch,like yourself. Don't you get it?"

"Aight,Partna,It ain't over between me and you. Fuck that hoe,too." He hung up. I took out a box from under my bed.

"What is that?" Jade asked me.

"Its nothing." I said and I slid it back under the bed.

"Just something I'm going to give Hector. You'll find out later on today. Listen,Lets go shower." I said to her smiling. She nodded and we headed for the bathroom.

We came out of the shower and go dressed. It was 7:15.

"Do you know where Hector lives by any chance?" I asked Jade.

"Yea. Why do you need to know?" She asked me.

"Remember that box? well I'm going to deliver it to him." I told her. Jade didn't ask anymore questions. I founded rather,shocking. All the other women I had been with would-of kept asking me what was in it . I got the box and my car keys. I got my Nextel Cellphone and pressed the button for the walkie talkie. It had to be almost 9:30 in Miami. Hopefully he was up.

"Yo. What poppin?" The voice came through the walkie talkie.

"I'm chillin. Aye,I need a favor from you." I said responded back.

"Yea? Whats that?" The voice replied back.

"How long would it take you to get to L.A. and How much heat can you pack?" I answered.

"Damn,L.A. I'd have to say. Ummm. a couple of hours." The voice said.

"Why you bullshitting?I ain't playing." I sounded serious as I was getting into my car.

"I ain't playing. I got a homie who knows a dude,who owns a helicopter. He can get everything set up in 2 hours. Ya know,conceal the shit and like 2 more hours to get there." He said.

"Aight. I need you to get over here. I got beef with someone. He might be gang-related." I told him. As Jade pointed where to turn to get to his house.

"No Problem see you at 1:30." He told me. Seeing as it was 11:30 over here. We approched Hector's block and I saw his Accord. I gave Jade the box.

"Babygirl. Load this up for me." I told her,as she opened it. It was a flaregun. She Loaded it and handed it to me. I Stopped the car in front of his house. I told Jade to get in the driver seat. She opened the passanger door and slid into the driver seat. I aimed the flaregun and shot through the back window into his car and jumped into the passanger side. Jade didn't give me time to close the door,she sped off. I closed the door and we headed to the house.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

New Member?

I woke up sweating. I was startled. Jade woke up as well,with a frightened look in her face.

"Whats wrong baby?" She asked me in a shaken voice.

"Nothing. I just has a bad dream." I told her and we went back to sleep. We woke up at 4:30 AM. The sun already out. My nextel's walkie talkie was beeping like crazy. I answered it and it was my best friend,Sykotik.

"yo,you still doing the racing shit,homie?" The voice went through the walkie talkie.

"Of course. My Evo. Is doing Hella good,homie." I told him.

"Ever since you left,I own down here. I need some competition. I was thinking maybe I can go over there and race. I got some chedda. Maybe I can rent out a place ya know?" He told me.

"Aight homie,thats coo'." I told him

"Aight, Dogg. I gotta go." He said.

"Aight,Peace." I said. I looked over at Jade and locked lips with her.

"Who was that?" She asked.

"That was my best friend,Sykotik." I told her with an excited tone of voice. "He is gonna come live in L.A."

"Thats Good." Jade told me. I got up and got dressed and Headed out the door with Jade.

* * *

I haven't been writing for a while. I was grounded and I was trying to record my Album. 


End file.
